


With The Best

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Denial, F/M, Hate Sex, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Rival Relationship, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Silver thinks some weird things about that annoying rival girl.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	With The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt:
> 
> _Silver is preparing to defeat his rival and is always a little more than excited for their next encounter. He devises plans on beating him or her and to finally wipe that smile off their face, but his thoughts just somehow end up drifting somewhere else... Kink: masturbation. OP would prefer Silver/Lyra, but it can be Silver/Gold if you prefer. OP doesn't mind. ^^_
> 
> The characters are older teenagers in this story. It's never made any sense to me that journeying across the land on foot and becoming the Champion can be done before you turn 11!

He was stronger this time, not like the last time he thought he was stronger. No, Silver knew it. Golbat flew faster. Typhlosion hit harder. Sneasel was learning to watch for weak points, and then sink his claws into them. Silver was no weakling and he'd show that girl this time.  
  
He stared at the ceiling -- no mold or cracks to be seen in this particular motel's plaster. He had won a few battles lately; those dumb kids didn't really need lunch money, anyway. Yeah, Silver was getting somewhere. He sat up long enough to slip off his jacket and throw it aside. Laying back down, ignoring the cool air on his skin, he planned tomorrow's strategy.  
  
That girl -- Lyra or whatever her name was -- would never see it coming. Bring out the new strategies they'd been practicing. Really show her who was the strong one. Silver shivered; he wondered whether to turn up the thermostat but no, he just needed to focus. On the next battle. On the commands he'd call to his Pokemon, and the look Lyra would give him across the battlefield. She'd ball her fists up like a little kid, he knew that much.  
  
Silver tried to imagine what her face would be like, as she came up to him to hand over the winnings. Maybe scowling. Maybe welling up with tears. No, probably scowling and pissed off -- she got so worked up when attacks landed on her Meganium. She'd be defeated but still proud and staring hard at Silver. Not really defeated.  
  
He should have been taking off the last of his clothes and getting to bed, before such a big match. Yeah, that was why his fly was undone. Pretty stupid of him to get distracted like that. Just because he was going to take Lyra down, in a good, hard fight. Take a king's ransom from her as a battle prize. She'd have to fork it over on the spot, just put a big wad of cash in his hand -- probably try to drop it quickly, and brush his fingers by accident.  
  
Huh. Silver seemed to be jacking off. Well, it wasn't like Lyra was ugly. Had nice legs. Stared hard and brave at him, even when he thought he'd caught her off-guard. Just for fun, he thought about that time in the Radio Tower -- the hot red anger flaring through him at the sight of those pigtails and that uniform. Lyra's stick-thin wrist clenched tight in his hand. Oh, she'd stared hard at him then. Looked like she wanted to battle him herself instead of bothering with a Pokemon. Like she'd set him on fire with her eyes.  
  
That was a good rush, thinking like that, gripping his cock a bit rougher and noticing a moment later. Okay, fine. Silver could think whatever he wanted, here in this motel room, hidden inside four walls and a locked door. It wasn't like he'd ever actually bang her. They'd just battle, and he'd win, and Lyra would walk away from _him_ this time. Walk with her fists clenched, and her hips swaying. She probably had a great ass. Nice and firm.  
  
He could see where this was going, and he wasn't stupid. Silver pushed a sigh between his teeth, and closed his eyes. Better for imagining whatever he was going to get it over with and imagine. Probably the idea of Lyra's ass. That was as good a mental image as any, the thought of approaching her, gripping her waist so she squeaked with surprise. Yeah, catch her truly and fully off-guard, and pull her flush with his own body to see how nice that ass really was.  
  
Silver paused, fingers damp and curled around his leaking cock, his breath loud in his ears. Idiotic daydream or not, he wondered if it could ever go like that. If he could really control Lyra, weight advantage or not. It felt, humming low in his gut, like taking control of her would be another battle; she could burn him to nothing even when she wasn't staring him down.

He'd try, though. He was no weakling, he wouldn't just belly to some girl no matter how tough and how clever she was, no matter if she broke free of his grip and balled those childish fists up in his jacket. And they'd have to press against something. He'd push Lyra up against a wall-tree-anything, and loom against her slender-curved body, but the sensation of moving backward just wouldn't get out of his head. No, she wouldn't be the one pushing him anyway. Not with those fistfuls of jacket and those confident, hungry eyes. Just because the thought sent a liquid bolt through him--  
  
Oh, it didn't matter what would happen. It'd be something hurried and fierce, a battle just like any other one. Silver arched, forgetting about the soft surface under him, ignoring everything but the thought of winning. Maybe he'd grip a pigtail, sudden enough that she'd gasp. Maybe she'd do that a lot, gasping reedy little sounds; she didn't seem like she'd hold back. Not against him. She'd be a pretty little thing, rocking forward to meet him, taking every hard inch he gave her and coming back for seconds. Sweating with the effort. Staring at him, sure.  
  
For one very long moment, Silver was writhing, spurting hot into his hand. Then he could breathe again and he was staring at the ceiling. Lying there all sweaty over some ridiculous fantasy. He hadn't imagined the shape of Lyra's body against him -- no, of course not, and he'd never do it again, either.  
  
They'd just battle. With their Pokemon. Soon, and with everything they had to give. Silver washed up and didn't give a shit that the stupid water ran cold; he stared at the wall in the dark, and _he_ knew what he really meant.


End file.
